


Care For Me

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Caring, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Miserable Poor James, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently sickness looses Bond's tongue like no alcohol could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a drabble but I failed. So have have a double drabble.

 

No one sees it coming.

Sneezing, the man just marches into Q-Branch and grabs the Quartermaster's keys.

"I'll leave door open."

And he's gone. Just like that. Later Q comes home to find him miserable and ill in Q's own bed.

"Care for me."

"Hm. Is this a variation of this fight me thing?"

"No. I'm to weak to fight. Care for me."

"Cause great James Bond allowed himself to be fallen by a flu?"

"No. That too. But no. Treat me. But. Care for me. I like you."

And Q can't can't help it. He just softens all over. Apparently sickness looses Bond's tongue like no alcohol could.

"Poor darling. Wanna go on a date once we get you all good again?"

"Can a date involve your couch, blankets, takeaway and Colin Firth movies?"

Looks like Bond is a big softie. Q carefully files that information for future use.

"Of course."

And Q smiles at the poor sick agent, so weak and fragile and choosing to expose himself that way to Q of all people. He tucks the covers closer around the freezing man and runs his hand through James' sweaty hair, caressing him to sleep. He deserves it.


End file.
